rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bms111/Chatlog ~ 11 / 18 / 13 ~ 4 way fight with terra, wiki, PTOO, and myself
~ Chat log ~ 4 way fight involving PTOO, Wiki, Terra and Bms111 (myself) ~ The Wiki Meister 5:57 *charges PTOO* *with a shield* PerhapsTheOtherOne 5:57 Yes! *stands with arms out* XIIIOerbaDiaVanille 5:57 Fine, I guess I'll strike then. The Wiki Meister 5:57 *glances at terra* Bms111 5:57 * Bms111 begins waling around outside of room The Wiki Meister 5:57 *wink* PerhapsTheOtherOne 5:57 *remains still* XIIIOerbaDiaVanille 5:57 * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille charges at Bms. Bms111 5:57 * Bms111 jumps, firins balitiic knifes at same time. Bms111 5:58 * Bms111 reloads knifes The Wiki Meister 5:58 *shield turns into a guarded Maxim machine gun. PerhapsTheOtherOne 5:58 *remains still* The Wiki Meister *fires at PTOO* 5:58 Bms111 *Bms111 lands on feet 10 feet along wall PerhapsTheOtherOne 5:58 *remains still* XIIIOerbaDiaVanille 5:58 * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille looks at Bms on the wall. 5:59 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister turns my gun into a sword into diamond. Cause why not? 6:00 The Wiki Meister *charges* 6:00 PerhapsTheOtherOne *waits* 6:00 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille *sigh* I'm the only one fighting fair here, huh? 6:00 The Wiki Meister *is closer* 6:00 Yang Long just having some fun :P 6:00 The Wiki Meister *is definitely closer* 6:00 Bms111 * Bms111 no, there's me too, terra. 6:00 The Wiki Meister *is getting a little awkwardly close* 6:00 PerhapsTheOtherOne *grabs the sword as Wiki charges* Denied! *throws Wiki a good distance away* 6:00 The Wiki Meister *is within PTOO's bubbe* 6:00 Bms111 ( Yang, please, this is a 4 way. 6:00 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille No, I prefer my swords. 6:01 The Wiki Meister *does a backflip and attacks Terra instead 6:01 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille blocks. 6:01 Bms111 * Bms111 watches 6:01 PerhapsTheOtherOne *charges in and tries tackling both* 6:01 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille You'll have to try harder than that. 6:01 The Wiki Meister *blocks PTOO* 6:01 Bms111 * Bms111 chuckles Sometimes it pays to be a wall flower. 6:01 The Wiki Meister http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KxjGn30PDA <- watch this threeway really quickly, I brb 6:01 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille requips into her Lightning Empress Armor. 6:01 PerhapsTheOtherOne *slams the ground, cracking it up* 6:01 The Wiki Meister *makes a blocking stance 6:02 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille So, steel, eh? 6:02 PerhapsTheOtherOne Wanna see a magic trick? *picks up a rock and throws it at Terra* Now it's gone! 6:02 Bms111 * Bms111 takes out claymore hilts 6:02 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille fires a bolt of lightning. 6:02 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister uses water Dust to electify everyone owwww 6:03 Bms111 * Bms111 watch as blades appear from a black substance 6:03 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Nice try. 6:03 PerhapsTheOtherOne *jumps and lands behind Bms, grabbing him* Got ya b*tch! 6:03 Bms111 * Bms111 is not there 6:03 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Lightning Empress Armor gives me immunity to lightning. 6:03 Bms111 * Bms111 drops from above 6:03 PerhapsTheOtherOne Hey, where was he? He was just here! 6:03 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister does a really quick run behind Terra and pokes her face. 6:03 Bms111 *Bms111 takes one good hit at PTOO and retrears 6:03 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille pokes back. 6:04 Bms111 * Bms111 watches fight 6:04 PerhapsTheOtherOne Hmm.....Ah well, must've been a bird. Stupid thing scratched my good coat of paint 6:04 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille then follows with a slice from her electrified spear. 6:04 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister blocks 6:04 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille With his metal sword. 6:04 PerhapsTheOtherOne Oh there they are. *charges in* 6:04 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Not smart. 6:04 The Wiki Meister owww 6:04 Bms111 Now, what you don;t understand, robot, it that these blades are made from a unique substance. 6:04 PerhapsTheOtherOne *throws punches at all of them* 6:05 The Wiki Meister *jumps back in mild pain* 6:05 Bms111 * Bms111 jumps to wall 6:05 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille does a lot of work with her spear to block all punches, save for one. 6:05 Bms111 * Bms111 gives level gaze at PTOO 6:05 PerhapsTheOtherOne One punch and it's over for you guys! *continues punching, to no avail with them dodging* 6:05 The Wiki Meister *turns his sword into an extremely dense non-electric material 6:05 The Wiki Meister *blocks PTOO* 6:05 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Requip! 6:05 Bms111 What you do not understand is the fact that these are made of my aura. I spent my childhood perfecting this. 6:06 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille changes into Black Wing Armor with a sword, increasing her striking power. 6:06 The Wiki Meister Aw, shoot! 6:06 PerhapsTheOtherOne Yeah, and I was designed to tangle with Aura users! 6:06 The Wiki Meister Terra is deadly in that form., Project Predacon 6:06 * Project Predacon starts singing "Why can we be friends"??? (EDITER'S NOTE : Just chose to leave this in here because the timing is perfect) 6:06 The Wiki Meister lol 6:06 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Lol. 6:06 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Hey Tomm! (editer's note : TOmM = PTOO, FYI) 6:07 PerhapsTheOtherOne *grabs a piece of debris the size of a car* Here, how about a mountain with that sword? *throws the rock* 6:07 The Wiki Meister http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KxjGn30PDA <- Preda, what our duel kind of looks like 6:07 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Tomm, let's see what my super powerful strikes can do to that little thing! 6:07 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister slices the rock in half 6:07 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille slashes right through it, then follows by slashing Tomm 6:07 PerhapsTheOtherOne *charges in and punches Wiki in the gut, sending him flying* 6:07 Bms111 * Bms111 is watching from 20 feet up the wall 6:07 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Hey Bms! 6:07 The Wiki Meister *blocks the attack, but still goes backwards* 6:08 Bms111 /:l 6:08 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille flies up to meet him. 6:08 Bms111 * Bms111 tesses musles 6:08 PerhapsTheOtherOne *jumps up, grabbing Bms before Terra by the legs* 6:08 Bms111 * Bms111 is behind PTOO and takes another swipe at neck 6:08 PerhapsTheOtherOne Going down! *they go crashing down due to the enormous weight* 6:08 Bms111 * Bms111 retreats 6:08 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille is weighed down, but angles her sword so she will pierce Tomm upon landing. 6:09 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister does some magic with his sword and charges PTOO. 6:09 PerhapsTheOtherOne *lands on sword, impaled, but somehow winks at Terra* Hey, nice shot! 6:09 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Thanks, I tried pretty hard for that one. 6:09 Bms111 * Bms111 takes note of robot's ability 6:09 The Wiki Meister Hm 6:09 PerhapsTheOtherOne *grabs Terra, and throws her at the charging Wiki* 6:09 Bms111 * Bms111 pulls up hood again, and is lost in the shadows 6:10 The Wiki Meister *dodges Terra* 6:10 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille screams and flies away 6:10 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Requip! 6:10 The Wiki Meister *still charging PTOO* 6:10 Bms111 * Bms111 is still watching 6:10 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille goes into Flame Empress Armor. 6:10 PerhapsTheOtherOne *puts out arms* Come at me bro! 6:10 The Wiki Meister Each time you block my attacks, you're armor will weigh twice as much... *does numerous jabs* 6:10 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille fires fireballs at each boy. 6:11 Bms111 ( who said I am a boy. oh, wait, this OC is. 6:11 PerhapsTheOtherOne *ignores the fireballs whilst scanning for Bms* Aha, found you! 6:11 Bms111 * Bms111 grins as fireball is wildly off target 6:11 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister blocks the fire and does a slice at PTOO 6:11 Bms111 * Bms111 prepares to move 6:11 PerhapsTheOtherOne *goes after Bms in his hiding spot* 6:11 Bms111 * Bms111 walks away 6:12 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille watches the two remaining fireballs all suddenly arc towards To,m. 6:12 Bms111 * Bms111 drops something shiny 6:12 The Wiki Meister http://youtu.be/AMd5zNUq4e4?t=57s 6:12 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Ooh, shiny! 6:12 PerhapsTheOtherOne Wait, it's a trap! 6:12 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister is still charging PTOO cause he/she keeps avoiding me 6:12 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille runs at the shiny with her flaming sword! 6:12 PerhapsTheOtherOne *goes after terra* Stop! 6:13 Bms111 * Bms111 has half grin and nods at PTOO 6:13 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister stops because he knows this isn't good 6:13 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille fires an arc of flame at Tomm. 6:13 Bms111 * Bms111 is sudenly missing 6:13 PerhapsTheOtherOne Hey, don't touch that thing! *whilst unaffected by the flames* 6:13 Bms111 * Bms111 's wearabouts are unknown 6:14 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille runs back at Tomm and jumps on his shoulders. 6:14 Bms111 * Bms111 pushes button on cloak 6:14 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Hi there! 6:14 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister isn't really involved in the duel, but charges Terr 6:14 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille aims a swift kick. 6:14 PerhapsTheOtherOne Hey, get off me! I may weigh 500 pounds and be able to lift a car, but that doesn't mean you get a piggy back ride! *tries getting Terra off* 6:14 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille And if I WANT. 6:14 The Wiki Meister *slices relentlessly at Terra and PTOO. A piggyback ride? 6:14 Bms111 * Bms111 watches at shiny thing blows up 50m square area 6:15 PerhapsTheOtherOne Uh oh. Guys run! I can survive the explosion! *pushes Terra and Wiki out of the way* 6:15 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I can, too, idiot! 6:16 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister flies backwards, lands safely 6:16 Bms111 You know, that's not a normal IED. 6:16 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Welp, thanks for saving me anyway. 6:16 PerhapsTheOtherOne And I'm no ordinary robot! *grabs it* 6:16 Bms111 * Filled with mini EMP and red dust 6:16 PerhapsTheOtherOne Ruh roh 6:16 Bms111 * Blows up 6:16 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister blocks the attack as he gets up* 6:16 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I'm not scared of fire. I have Flame Empress Armor. 6:17 PerhapsTheOtherOne *disoriented* Visual sensors...damaged...ERROR 199 A 6:17 Bms111 * Bms111 is suddely behind terra with garrote * Bms111 grabs terra 6:17 The Wiki Meister 404 not found, PTOO? 6:17 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille requips again, this time into her Infinity Robe Armor. 6:17 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister charges PTOO with magic Gravira sword. 6:17 PerhapsTheOtherOne *switches to thermal* Okay, I'm back up to speed! 6:17 Bms111 * Bms111 has terra in headlock / strabnglehold 6:17 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Dammit... 6:18 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille tries to angle her new zanbatou. 6:18 PerhapsTheOtherOne *jumps up and gets ready to bodyslam Wiki* 6:18 The Wiki Meister *does a barrage of stabs at PTOO 6:18 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille And don't expect me to die easy. * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille kicks Bms in the balls. 6:18 Bms111 * Bms111 grapples and holds down legs 6:19 Bms111 * Bms111 ignores kick reacting only with slight grunt 6:19 PerhapsTheOtherOne Think you can bench me Wiki?!?! *falls on Wiki apparently* 6:19 The Wiki Meister http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVYxozLxTw0 <- battle music *dodges, but cloak is caught by PTOO 6:19 Bms111 *Bms111 grapples with terra and holds down. 6:19 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille finally gets her zanbatou in position and stabs. 6:19 PerhapsTheOtherOne *charges full speed at Wiki* 6:19 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister shamefully cuts his cloak off to get a free slice at PTOO. 6:19 Bms111 * Bms111 feels it sink into armor 6:19 Bms111 * Bms111 feels blade stop 6:20 PerhapsTheOtherOne *prepares a rocket powered fist* 6:20 Bms111 * Bms111 grins 6:20 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister prepares to cut a rocket powered fist. 6:20 Bms111 * Bms111 continues choking terra out 6:20 PerhapsTheOtherOne *Wiki's sword cuts off rocket arm. but not before it connects with Wiki's face* 6:21 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille works her way through her Infinity Robe Armor, the most elastic armor in her collection. 6:21 Bms111 * Bms111 takes out sickle and heavy hilt 6:21 The Wiki Meister *tries to deflect but takes 78% of the hit *falls backwards* 6:21 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille punches Bms in one of the chinks in his armor. 6:21 The Wiki Meister *slowly gets up* owww 6:21 Bms111 * Bms111 holds sickle to neck, and vatious other parts of body * Bms111 ignores * Bms111 only grunts, though nothing happens, as his armor is one olid piece 6:22 PerhapsTheOtherOne Stay down dammit! *puts bionic foot on Wiki's chest* 6:22 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille finally breaks out of her armor and jumps away. 6:22 The Wiki Meister Gwah!!! 6:22 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille quickly requips back into Lightning Empress Armor. 6:22 Bms111 * Bms111 uses hilt as hammer and pins terrra's neck to gound against sickleblade 6:22 The Wiki Meister *teleports behind PTOO and slices* Like my fake clones? 6:22 Bms111 You move, you are gone, terra. 6:22 PerhapsTheOtherOne *grabs the sword with the other hand* No, I don't 6:22 Bms111 * Bms111 does same to all other limbs 6:23 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Then I won't move. 6:23 The Wiki Meister *Is surprised you grabbed my sword 6:23 Bms111 * Bms111 leaves terra, as she is incapacitated 6:23 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille charges air around them with lightning. 6:23 The Wiki Meister *clone grabs PTOO's feet 6:23 PerhapsTheOtherOne *headbutts Wiki directly whilst holding the sword* 6:23 Bms111 * Bms111 is in other area 6:23 The Wiki Meister *jumps back to avoid attack by letting sword go 6:23 Bms111 * Bms111 watches as electricity fizzles out 6:23 The Wiki Meister *uses smoke cloud from cheap bomb to take sword back 6:23 PerhapsTheOtherOne *throws sword away* 6:24 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I would forfeit, but where's the fun in that? 6:24 The Wiki Meister *teleports to grab to the sword, falls tro ground* 6:24 Bms111 * Bms111 turns to face robot and man 6:24 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille requips into Heaven's Wheel and summons a mass of swords. 6:24 PerhapsTheOtherOne I'm built to last. It'll be a good fight. *steps on sword* 6:24 The Wiki Meister How? You threw it and I retrieved it. 6:25 Bms111 * Bms111 takes off cloak 6:25 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille telekinetically aims several swords at each man. 6:25 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister makes makes sword teleport to return to it's owner. 6:25 The Wiki Meister *blocks 9/10 of the swords, one of them hits me 6:25 The Wiki Meister Agh 6:25 Bms111 * Bms111 is wearing armor made from faceplate of nevermore andursa major 6:25 PerhapsTheOtherOne Well, I've had enough of you. *switches to Terra and Bms* 6:26 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Care to take me on, Tomm? 6:26 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister is injured slightly and exhasted. 6:26 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I promise to give you a good show. 6:26 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille But first... 6:26 The Wiki Meister *turns weapon into angel wings with blades 6:26 Bms111 Hey, robot. 6:26 PerhapsTheOtherOne *walks slowly towards Terra* You have no idea what kind of trouble you're in 6:26 Bms111 She's held down by sickle blades. she can;t move. Tomm. Ptoo 6:26 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Bms, I broke free, remember? 6:27 PerhapsTheOtherOne I'm not after her. *grabs Bms's arm* 6:27 The Wiki Meister *takes my crushed sword and fixes it* 6:27 Bms111 * Bms111 is suddenly not there 6:27 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille When I broke out of my armor. 6:27 Bms111 * Bms111 looks down at robot 6:27 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille looks at Wiki. 6:27 Bms111 * Bms111 taps robot's head with foot 6:27 PerhapsTheOtherOne Stupid magic and Aura illusions! *stomps the ground* 6:27 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Wanna take me on again, Wiki? 6:27 Bms111 what are you doing down there? 6:27 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister blocks 6:27 PerhapsTheOtherOne *tries grabbing Bms's foot, but misses* 6:27 Bms111 * Bms111 jumps downfrom on top of robot's head 6:28 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille aims at Wiki. 6:28 Bms111 * Bms111 runs off 6:28 The Wiki Meister *wings spread, reveal hundreds of swords* 6:28 Bms111 * Bms111 looks over shoulders 6:28 PerhapsTheOtherOne Get back here coward! *goes after Bms* 6:28 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Ah, so you have many swords as well. 6:28 Hanilyxx because they can 6:28 The Wiki Meister I will not back down. 6:28 Bms111 *Bms111 curves around 6:28 The Wiki Meister Not when victory is close. 6:28 Bms111 * Bms111 is suddenly behind Wiki 6:28 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I'm not stupid. 6:28 PerhapsTheOtherOne *goes for the tackle* 6:28 Bms111 *Bms111 has claymores in both hands 6:29 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister 's wings block my entire back 6:29 PerhapsTheOtherOne *catches all three in a tackle* 6:29 Bms111 * Bms111 goes for wings 6:29 FastFlyer * FastFlyer flies higher 6:29 The Wiki Meister *turns around and swords surround him in a perfect sphere 6:29 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Huh, the overpoweredness simply reeks. 6:29 Bms111 * Bms111 turns and impales robot's neck with sowrds, before running off 6:29 The Wiki Meister *surrounds BMS with swords. 6:29 The Wiki Meister Ready? 6:29 Bms111 * Bms111 's grimm armor shiles in sun 6:29 PerhapsTheOtherOne Stupid impaling! 6:29 The Wiki Meister *swords fire at BMS from all directions 6:30 Bms111 * Bms111 grunts as swords's tips embed in armor 6:30 Bms111 * Bms111 grins as they stop there 6:31 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille aims her multitude of swords. 6:31 The Wiki Meister *pins BMS down with the swords 6:31 13th madman nobody ever accepts a defeat just because they think too much about winning instead of having fun 6:31 PerhapsTheOtherOne *goes after Terra* I'll get you with my one non-cut off arm! 6:31 Bms111 * Bms111 is gome, leaving part of his armor behind 6:31 The Wiki Meister *aims sword at BMS....? 6:31 The Wiki Meister what the *gets surprised attacked and falls. 6:31 Bms111 * Bms111 is behind, with sickleat wiki's throat 6:31 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I'm getting sorta bored with this fight. 6:31 The Wiki Meister Sh....it.... *falls 6:31 Bms111 * Bms111 holds down wiki's limbs 6:32 The Wiki Meister *has lost first* 6:32 Bms111 * Bms111 looks into eyes 6:32 PerhapsTheOtherOne *thermals are failing* Dammit...can't....see *crashes into a rock* 6:32 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Nice job, Wiki admits defeat. 6:32 The Wiki Meister I... con....cede... 6:32 Bms111 * Bms111 gets up 6:32 The Wiki Meister *teleports into the darkness* 6:32 Bms111 * Bms111 retreaves armor 6:32 PerhapsTheOtherOne *stumbles around after impact* 6:33 Bms111 * Bms111 taps on robot's head from on top of him again 6:33 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Damn. 6:33 Bms111 Hey, robot, hold this for me? * Bms111 hands robot shiny thing * Bms111 runs off 6:33 PerhapsTheOtherOne Where...where are they? Aha! *grabs Bms's foot before he leaves* Oh no you don't! 6:33 Bms111 * Bms111 pushes buttton * Bms111 pulls cloak over self 6:33 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille aims her swords again. 6:34 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Shall I fire? 6:34 PerhapsTheOtherOne If I'm going, your going with me! *continues holding on to Bms's foot with a vice-like grip* 6:34 The Wiki Meister *Is in his private castle recovering* 6:34 The Wiki Meister These guys... 6:34 Bms111 * Bms111 is on other side of robot from terra 6:34 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille flies at the two quickly and slashes with the twin swords in her hands. Blumenblatt! 6:34 The Wiki Meister Are ridiculously powerful... 6:34 PerhapsTheOtherOne Activaing unit self-destruct protocol. Commencing count-down. 6:35 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille sends the rest of the swords at the two. 6:35 Bms111 * Bms111 grins as both strikes hit robot, having moved robot in path of his strike 6:35 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille flies away quickly. 6:35 PerhapsTheOtherOne *Goes towards the center of stage* I'm gonna blow us all up! 6:35 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille flies into the sky. 6:36 Bms111 *Bms111 pulls down hiddenlayer ofhood 6:36 PerhapsTheOtherOne You can't avoid the blast radius! *jumps up to catch Terra's foot* 6:36 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille kicks his hand. 6:36 Bms111 Well, if you wantme to be around to see you blow up, mr robot, go ahead. 6:36 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Not again, robo-boy. 6:36 Bms111 * Bms111 is inside of his own cloak 6:36 PerhapsTheOtherOne *has a vice-like grip* 6:36 Bms111 * Bms111 pushes button 6:37 PerhapsTheOtherOne *pulls Terra down due to weight* 6:37 Bms111 * Detonation 6:37 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille requips to Adamantine Armor. Adamantine Barrier! 6:38 PerhapsTheOtherOne Boom goes the dynamite! *blows up, encompassing almost the entirety of the stage* 6:38 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister sees the explosion from a distance 6:38 PerhapsTheOtherOne *severed head rolls to Terra's feet* Err--...eroro.....you..eorml....suck....... 6:39 PerhapsTheOtherOne *reappears in the lounge terminal* Too late! Hey, I ain't confined to one body! Just that one was my best. No more good ones on back-up though. Organics win this time! But we machines will rule! 6:41 CielSoufre *Slashes incoming blade away from Terra's hands* 6:41 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Gwah! Ciel, what are you doing? 6:41 Bms111 * Bms111 reaches out hand to terra 6:41 PerhapsTheOtherOne Because you didn't get blown up into pieces like me! 6:41 Bms111 you done? 6:42 CielSoufre Indeed. Leave him to me, then face me instead. *smirks* 6:42 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille No, Ciel. 6:42 The Wiki Meister Tch... You guys are absurdly powerful. I shall train and return to win next time. 6:42 CielSoufre Hm? Why not? *holds his blade over his shoulder* 6:42 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille If necessary, I will fight to save your life, even at the cost of mine. I'll never let a friend die for me. 6:43 PerhapsTheOtherOne *whispering* Hmm.......better not mention that there's even stronger drones to choose from...... 6:43 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Bms, I will continue the battle. 6:43 CielSoufre I will not die. I can swear it. 6:43 Bms111 * calls over shoulder * I can hear you, robot! 6:43 PerhapsTheOtherOne Ruh roh! 6:43 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I will continue to fight you. 6:43 Bms111 * Bms111 lowers hand 6:43 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille takes a deep breath. 6:43 Bms111 Well, then, how about this. 6:43 PerhapsTheOtherOne Well, great, I'm stuck with an army of useless AK-130 Androids! 6:44 Bms111 Terra, how about this. 6:44 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille requips back into Heaven's Wheel. 6:44 FastFlyer but i guess you can love anything when your soul is a hollow husc of forgot dreams 6:44 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Yes, Bms? 6:44 Bms111 * Bms111 drops armor * Bms111 puts vest back on 6:44 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Y-your armor... 6:44 Bms111 * Shrugs * I can always kill more, can;t I? 6:45 FastFlyer * FastFlyer loots armor 6:45 PerhapsTheOtherOne I'd better see if "The Mechanic" can build me a better drone system. That last one wasn't combat ready 6:45 Bms111 * armor is rigged to blow if stolen 6:45 FastFlyer holy crap this is heavy 6:45 PerhapsTheOtherOne Burn! 6:45 FastFlyer * FastFlyer drops armor 6:45 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille * XIIIOerbaDiaVanille angles her swords around him, each one aimed at a vital organ, with a rage filled look... Then smiles sweetly. 6:45 Bms111 * Bms111 shakes head 6:45 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I won't take your life. 6:46 Bms111 * Bms111 stands still 6:46 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Just admit something to me. 6:46 PerhapsTheOtherOne What? No deaths? Aww man..... 6:46 Bms111 No, I ask you, terra. Try it. I want to see how it would go. 6:46 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Tell me. Do you think I could have beaten you? Tell me honestly if you think I can beat you. 6:46 Bms111 * Bms111 's immage flickers * image flizzles out 6:47 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Idiot. I was going to offer a draw. 6:47 Bms111 Under diffferant cercumstances, if I had not known the place? Possably. But I adapt quickly Besides, i was raised to take any advantage I could. 6:47 PerhapsTheOtherOne Heh. Floating swords and lightning and phasing in and out. And they tell me a robot is overpowered. 6:47 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Bms, if you tell me honestly how well I did, I will cease fighting. And we will accept a draw. Just tell me. How well did I do? 6:48 Bms111 You did fairly well, consisering it was your first time against me. you might not have known what to expect 6:48 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Thank you. Draw, then? 6:49 Bms111 * Bms111 is suddenly behind terra with vest off * Bms111 does not attack 6:49 PerhapsTheOtherOne Boo, no final words before lopping someon's head off! 6:49 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Having fun there? 6:49 CielSoufre *Holds blade to Bms's neck from behind* 6:49 The Wiki Meister * The Wiki Meister thinks you're all cheaters cause I lost first. 6:49 Bms111 * Bms111 's neck snaps back, hitting in jaw * Bms111 runs off and is gone 6:49 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Accept my draw, Bms. 6:50 PerhapsTheOtherOne Hey, I punched you with a pneumatically-pressurized fist with about a few hundred pounds of pressure, Wiki, and you took it 6:50 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Yeah, Wiki. 6:50 CielSoufre Hm. *hefts blade over his shoulder* 6:50 Bms111 It would seem that someone you know will not accept said ' draw', terra. 6:50 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille You fought better than I did, Wiki. Ciel, lower your sword. 6:50 CielSoufre Hmmm.... I do not wish to. 6:50 PerhapsTheOtherOne Hey, at least I fought within the bounds of my technology!t? 6:51 Bms111 * terra hears fingers clicking 6:51 PerhapsTheOtherOne Stupid A.I. coding preventing me from outright killing you stupid organics! 6:52 Bms111 *young boys in cloaks drop from cieling around ciel I think you should reconsider 6:52 CielSoufre *Glances at them* 6:52 PerhapsTheOtherOne When I meet my maker again, we are having a majorly important chat! 6:52 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Reconsider what, Bms? 6:52 CielSoufre Hm. How odd... *taps foot* 6:52 Bms111 His refusal to not lower his weapon. 6:52 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Ciel, lower your weapon. 6:53 CielSoufre No. *shakes head and sticks sword into the ground, leaning on it* 6:53 PerhapsTheOtherOne Yeah! As soon as my expert mechanic friend makes an actual combat ready drone, you're really gonna get it! 6:53 Bms111 * boys suddenly move, swiping sowrd from under Ciel 6:53 CielSoufre *jumps up onto the sword, then rips it from the ground and whirls around* 6:53 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille He is agreeing to cease hostilities with me, Ciel. 6:53 Bms111 * boys step back 6:54 CielSoufre *Snaps fingers and the blade vanishes* 6:54 Bms111 *Bms111 snaps fingers again 6:54 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Well, I'm just gonna assume that he was willing to accept a draw. 6:54 CielSoufre There. Are you happy, Terra? 6:54 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Yes, Ciel. 6:54 CielSoufre *Rolls his eyes and stands beside her* 6:54 Bms111 * boys turn and walk out 6:54 PerhapsTheOtherOne We need another duel sometime. Perhaps a less... Rowdy one. 6:55 Bms111 * Bms111 walks out from beside terra with hands at sides 6:55 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Perhaps next time I will participate in a simple one on one duel. 6:55 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille And yes, I'm not too injured. 6:55 Bms111 * Bms111 takes out bandage 6:56 PerhapsTheOtherOne Yeah. I need a new body for next time though....Probably won't be ready for the very next battle 6:56 Bms111 * Bms111 presses against terra's forearm It seems you moved more than you thought against those sickles. 6:56 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille I should heal up in time. Oh... You don't have to do that. 6:56 Bms111 * Bms111 hands bandage to terra 6:56 Sjelen Kain * Sjelen Kain nods and steps away 6:56 PerhapsTheOtherOne Welp, I'll take over this AK-130 Android Waiter Model for the time being! *takes over, walks out* 6:56 XIIIOerbaDiaVanille Well, even with my Infinity Robe Armor, you had me pinned pretty well. You were just unlucky to pin me down while I wore that armor. 6:57 PerhapsTheOtherOne Manager: Hey, you can't take that! Come back with that Waiter Droid! 6:57 Bms111 What can I say? i practiced on ursa in the woods from age 6. What can you expect? 6:58 PerhapsTheOtherOne Welp, gotta go. Battling is straining work for my circuitry. Stupid souls giving power. XIIIOerbaDiaVanille has left the chat. 7:02 Bms111 She did pretty well, I must say. I have my experiances with quick thinking and typing speed, she did a good job at keeping with it. Rapid RP and debate. that's my thing. and photography. 7:04 Bms111 Well, time to record this for future referance. Say 'CHEESE'! 7:04 Sjelen Kain Cheese 7:04 FastFlyer no Category:Blog posts